


Ezra's Erotica IV — A Deal Is a Deal

by Ferus_Skywalker



Series: Ezra's Erotica [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Furry, Gay Sex, Hugs, Jedi, Kissing, Large Cock, Love, Lust, M/M, Padawan, Reluctant Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Tickling, Unrequited Love, Video Cameras, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: On a mission to rescue Kanan, Ezra Bridger must deal with a devilish Devaronian, duel an icy Inquisitor, and deal with his true feelings towards his master...





	Ezra's Erotica IV — A Deal Is a Deal

**Ezra's Erotica IV – A Deal Is a Deal**

By Ferus Skywalker

 

 _“Ezra, I’ll be right behind you...”_

Kanan’s voice echoed in Ezra’s mind, replaying that last moment before they were separated. Since they had first met, they had made it through over a dozen missions together, had made it through the trials in the Jedi temple on Lothal, and had just managed to get a message of hope out to the galaxy by hijacking the Empire’s main communications tower. But that last mission had been costly...Kanan had been captured by the Inquisitor, and the Empire had destroyed the tower. Ezra knew that the odds of rescuing Kanan from Imperial custody were slim at best, even with the skills of his newfound friends. Hera seemed reluctant to let them risk their lives going after him, but Ezra had managed to sneak out with Sabine and Zeb. Together, they had one objective in mind: rescue Kanan. But, where was Kanan being held prisoner? They didn’t know, but they had a good idea who might...

Ezra didn’t have a high opinion of Cikatro Vizago. The Devaronian was even more self-interested than Ezra ever was, and that was saying alot. Plus, he didn’t exactly have the warmest of personalities. But, if Vizago could help them find Kanan...   

Ezra’s thoughts receded as he saw Vizago’s ears prick up and his head turn towards them. “Well, this is unexpected. Looking for work? Or something else?” Vizago inquired, as Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb finished walking up to him.

“My guess is you already know why we’re here,” Ezra replied.

“I don’t know where your friend is. I’m sorry.”

“You must have heard something,” Ezra insisted. 

Vizago sighed openly. “Even if I did know something, it would be of no use to you. The Empire is locking everything down. That’s bad for you and bad for business.” 

Ezra played into Vizago’s line of thought. “Well, if you want to change that, you need to help us.” 

“I doubt that. In fact, I think your activities got the Empire's attention and have made things more difficult for me. Get out of here. You’re bad luck.”

“Ever wonder why the Empire was _so_ interested in Kanan, why they’d send an _Inquisitor_ to Lothal?”

“Ezra, don’t...” Sabine interrupted. 

“No, please do,” Vizago insisted with a scowl. 

Preparing himself for what he was about to reveal, Ezra paused, then blurted out, “Because Kanan is a Jedi.” 

“Ha. Hahahahahahahaha! Kanan? A Jedi?! You’re funny, kid! That scoundrel couldn't be a Jedi any more than you could! Wuhahahaha...!” 

Ezra reached out through the Force and stretched out his hand, lifting the shipping crate behind Vizago over his head. Vizago abruptly stopped laughing, diving to the ground as Ezra let the crate fall. 

“You? - You are a Jedi?” Vizago asked incredulously. 

“And so is Kanan.” 

“So what does this mean for Vizago?”

“It means you help me, and you’ll have a _Jedi_ owing you a favor.” 

“Hmm...Whatever I ask?” 

“Within reason.” 

“No deal,” Vizago declared before turning around and walking back to his ship. 

“Okay, okay, okay...whatever you ask.”

Vizago paused. “All right, come with me, boy... _alone_.” 

Ezra looked down, then back up, his mind made up. Sabine put a hand out to stop him, but Ezra walked forward with steely resolve. Sabine and Zeb watched with worry as Ezra caught up with Vizago and entered the loading ramp, both of them disappearing into Vizago’s ship, the _Broken Horn_ , along with one of Vizago’s IG bodyguard droids.

Once inside, Ezra got straight to the point. “So start talkin’.”

“First, the deal,” Vizago said as he bowed his head, his horns now pointed towards Ezra. 

Unsure of what to do, Ezra put his hand on one of the Devaronian’s horns, the one that was broken at the tip. 

Surprised, Vizago shook him off. “Hey! What's the matter with you? I bow, you bow, then we have deal!” 

“Oh, right...Yes, okay,” Ezra said as he bowed at the waist. 

Vizago noticed Ezra’s small backside for the first time as he bowed before him. To Ezra, he said, “Okay, okay, whatever. You’re overdoing it...eh, look, since you blew up the Empire's comm tower...” 

“That wasn’t us,” Ezra interjected, rising to his full height. 

“Well, you probably know they have no long-range communications, so they’ve started using these...droid couriers,” Vizago said, pulling up an image of an Imperial astromech on the holodevice in his hand. “They take data from the city up to their communications ship in orbit.” 

“What kind of data?”

“Everything. You name it: personnel, weapons, deployments,...prisoners.” 

“Kanan?” Ezra asked, a look of desperation on his young face. 

“Possibly, but I can’t guarantee that.” 

“That’s pretty typical for you,” Ezra shot back, clearly disappointed. 

Vizago shrugged, his palms outstretched. “Hey, a deal is a deal.” 

“A deal is a deal,” Ezra repeated. “So what do you need?” 

“Kneel,” Vizago said. 

“I thought we were done with all of that...” 

“Kneel,” Vizago repeated, cutting Ezra short. 

After hesitating for a moment, Ezra did as he was told and knelt before Vizago. Following a few moments of awkward silence, Ezra opened his mouth to speak when Vizago gestured down to his belt. “Unbuckle it,” he said. 

“Unbuckle it? Why...”

“Silence, boy. I will tell you when to open your mouth again.” 

Ezra paused only briefly before unbuckling Vizago’s belt. Ezra had an expression that said “Now what?” on his face. 

“Remove them...slowly,” Vizago said, touching the top of his unbuckled pants with his long fingernails. 

“This isn’t funny, Vizago! I’m not going to...Ow!” Ezra cried out as Vizago slapped his face with the back of his hand. 

“Yes...you are. And if you don’t, Vizago will let the Imperials know exactly where you and your friends are and what you’re planning. And don’t think you can just “Jedi” your way out of this. If you try anything, my droids will send the transmission for me...” 

Ezra glared at him, knowing Vizago could deliver on his threat. Even if he could stun Vizago, he could never get to the IG bodyguard droids in time. If this is what it took to help Kanan... 

Ezra moved his hands over the top of Vizago’s pants, slowly pulling them down while trying not to look directly ahead. “Face forward, boy!” Vizago quipped, slapping Ezra again, this time tracing his fingernail across Ezra’s right cheek. 

Ezra winced as he felt the fresh slap against his face, and he turned to face Vizago’s waist. He continued pulling on the pants when the Devaronian’s semi-hard erection popped out. Ezra flinched, but continued to pull down the pants, exposing a pair of smooth, sagging balls as he did so. After the pants were down to Vizago’s boots, Ezra looked up. Vizago stared back at him, a smirk growing in the corner of his lips. His smirk wasn’t the only thing that was growing, as Vizago’s member twitched upwards. 

“Now, suck, my little Jedi boy. And suck good, or Vizago will be very upset.” 

Ezra waited for as long as he dared, then moved his head closer to Vizago’s now fully-erect member. Ezra’s lips barely touched the tip of the Devaronian’s dick before Vizago grabbed the hair on the back of Ezra’s head and pulled him forward in one swift motion. Ezra gagged as half of Vizago’s length was forced into his mouth. 

“I said suck!” Vizago shouted as he pulled back and thrust forward twice as hard. Ezra let out a moan louder than he knew he was capable of as half of Vizago’s shaft was once again forced to the back of his throat. 

Vizago tried to forcefully pull Ezra closer, but it was of no use. His cock remained firmly at the halfway point. Frustrated, Vizago pulled back, then thrust forward again, this time using both hands to pull Ezra’s head closer. Saliva dripped from the edges of Ezra’s lips as Ezra’s eyes began to roll back. Vizago managed to get further into Ezra’s moist mouth, but he still couldn’t get all the way in. Realizing that Ezra was about to pass out, Vizago pulled completely out, then slapped Ezra hard along his reddened cheek. 

Ezra snapped back to attention, breathing heavily as Vizago grabbed him by the chin. “Listen to me, Ezra. For as long as we have a deal, I own you. You are mine.” Ezra looked up into Vizago’s eyes, seeing the sincerity there. In that moment, Ezra knew what Vizago said to be true. Thoughts of Kanan still floated around in his mind, even as Vizago’s slick cock glistened before him. 

“You have shown Vizago your Jedi power, yes? Well, use that power to stay awake and take it all in. All of it. Understand?” 

Ezra nodded, almost instinctually. Even though he had felt pain as Vizago had forced himself into his throat, so too had he felt pleasure. Pleasure at being so utterly used by a Devaronian dick much larger than he would have thought. It was almost as big as Zeb’s. He could feel the Force pent up within him, waiting to be unleashed. If he couldn’t use it to fight Vizago, he could at least use it to get through this... 

“Good. Now, suck, boy. And this time, you do the work.” Vizago removed his hand from Ezra’s chin as Ezra moved his lips back on the tip of Vizago’s dick. 

Ezra moved slowly until he had half of Vizago’s hardened member in his mouth. He could feel the tip of it right at the back of his throat. Instead of gagging as he had earlier, Ezra called upon the Force, still feeling as if he were in a daze despite his best efforts. Just when he thought he had reached his limit, more of Vizago’s member slid in as Ezra pushed forward. He could feel it going down his throat now, further and further down until he almost had it all in. 

Ezra couldn’t help himself, gagging as more saliva from the back of his mouth dripped past his lips to the floor below. Still, he felt the Force flowing through him as he pushed forward, taking the last bit of Vizago’s throbbing cock down his throat. As the Devaronian’s full length remained lodged in his throat, Ezra looked up to see Vizago smiling lustfully down at him. Ezra felt his own erection pulsing through his pants, and Vizago had noticed it, too. 

“Good boy. I see you are pleased with yourself. Now, my turn.” 

Ezra felt a brief warning through the Force, but was still surprised when Vizago slowly pulled all but his tip out of Ezra’s mouth, then thrust forward again, faster than ever before. This time, the cock forced its way down Ezra’s throat with less resistance until Vizago’s cock was once again buried to the hilt in Ezra’s face. 

Vizago repeated this in rapid succession, thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out. Ezra moaned in pleasure as his Force sensitivity combined with the sensation of such a thick meatstick stuffing his throat again and again. Saliva continued to drip from Ezra’s mouth to Vizago’s dick and onto the floor. Vizago crudely spat several times onto his shaft as he continued to rapidly thrust in and out of Ezra’s pliant mouth. 

It was then that Ezra vaguely noticed a flashing light out of the corner of his eye. He saw another light coming from his other side. _Holorecorders_ he thought, as he continued to breathe in the heavy musk from the Devaronian’s cock filling his face over and over. 

Upon noticing the recording devices, Ezra surprised himself by...performing for the cameras. Vizago still had full control, thrusting with carnal abandon deep into the young boy’s throat. However, Ezra began to arch forward more, pushing his small, tight ass further out for the holorecorders. He also used the Force to heighten his own pleasure, causing him to moan even louder than before. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ezra wondered how Vizago had the stamina to keep on going like this, but his body just wanted more. The expression on his face must have said as much, as Vizago said “Don’t worry, my little Jedi. An average Devaronian can...ah!... last twice as long...oooh!...as an average human. And Vizago is even better than an average Devaronian!” 

Ezra felt precum leaking from his own cock through his pants. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he continued to bob up and down on Vizago. Sweat was also gathering in small pools near the horns on Vizago’s head, occasionally dripping down and mixing with the saliva below.

Just when Ezra thought he couldn’t take any more, Vizago increased his speed. He was sliding in and out of Ezra’s throat much faster, with his low-hanging balls now slapping obscenely underneath Ezra’s chin. Ezra could now taste the precum leaking from Vizago’s cock, and he knew Vizago was getting close. 

Vizago abruptly pulled out of Ezra’s mouth and shouted “Suck my balls, Jedi slut!” 

This time, Ezra didn’t hesitate. First, he stuck his tongue out and licked the Devaronian’s balls, letting his tongue glide over their smooth surface. Ezra then started sucking on one of them, not able to fit the other into his cheeks. Ezra made a crude slurping sound as Vizago let out a gasp of pleasure. Vizago moved a hand down to his ballsack and started forcing his other ball into Ezra’s mouth. Saliva coated the entire surface of his sack as both balls found their way inside Ezra. Ezra’s cheeks bulged to capacity as his eyes began to roll back in his head again. A powerful surge of Force energy coursed through Ezra’s veins and his eyes refocused, looking up once more into Vizago’s lust-filled eyes. 

Ezra raised his head higher so his mouthful of ballsack was almost touching the underside of Vizago’s still-gleaming cock. An idea hit Vizago just as it had Ezra, and Vizago repositioned his dick so that it pointed downward, close to the entrance of Ezra’s stuffed mouth. Vizago pushed his cockhead at a lower angle until it passed Ezra’s lips into his overfilled maw. Ezra’s Force connection widened his mouth just enough to accommodate its newest member: Vizago’s full dick. Saliva and precum were now flowing out of Ezra’s overstuffed jaw as Vizago’s complete package filled the young boy completely. The Devaronian’s balls bulged in his cheeks while his throbbing dick went deep down his throat.

Vizago considered himself a sexually adventurous male, but he had never experienced such all-encompassing pleasure before. He had had many boys over his lifetime, but none with the skill of this _Jedi_ boy, this Ezra Bridger! 

“Take my seed, Jedi boy!” Vizago cried out as he grasped the back of the boy’s head once more and unloaded himself into Ezra’s eager throat. Ezra moaned again as Vizago’s semen pumped down his throat. A second wave of sperm and saliva spurt down Ezra’s throat as Ezra himself came, his own semen staining through his pants. 

Vizago pulled himself out of Ezra’s mouth, balls first, then shaft, making a crude popping sound. The smell of sex filled the air; pools of sweat and semen were all over the floor. Vizago felt a slight twinge as one final spurt of cum flew out of his cock and landed on Ezra’s face, covering a swath from his hair to his chin. 

Vizago patted Ezra on the head as a master would a slave, and commanded “Clean it up. Drink every last drop. All of it.”

It was now that Ezra felt a pang of guilt at what he had just done. He also felt residual pain as the Force within him subsided. And humiliation at being recorded. 

Vizago was still in a euphoric state, and Ezra realized he could use this to his advantage. Maybe he could overpower him, maybe he could get to those bodyguard droids before they sent a transmission to the Empire. But then...he thought of Kanan. And that last moment they had shared together. 

No. He couldn’t back out now. For Kanan’s sake. He had made a deal. A deal with the devil. 

Ezra used his hand to gather the cum on his hair and face and licked his fingers clean. He then took Vizago’s subsiding member into his mouth once more, cleaning the shaft, then licked the balls until he had swallowed all the sweat and semen. 

“Don’t forget the floor,” Vizago said, still smiling. 

Ezra looked down in disgust, still wary of Vizago’s gaze. Swallowing his pride, he spent several minutes licking the floor clean, swallowing every bit he could. 

“Well done, my boy,” Vizago said, pulling up his pants and reaching for his belt. “You have impressed Vizago. So much, in fact, I am willing to offer you this: if my information does not help you find and rescue Kanan, then our deal is over, and you can have this recording...” the Devaronian said, pointing to the holorecorders. “However, if you do find Kanan and rescue him, then our deal is not over, and I keep the recording...for insurance. If you try to doublecross me, I release the recording, and I also tell the Empire everything I know about you and your friends.” 

“But you said...” 

“ _You_ said whatever I ask. No restrictions. And I ask this: You will answer my call whenever you hear it. I will contact you when I need you.” 

Ezra gulped, helplessness visible in his eyes as he glanced towards the ship’s exit door.

Vizago grabbed Ezra by the chin and turned his face towards him. “Be honest with yourself, you enjoyed today. The stain on your pants proves it. Ha!” 

Ezra blushed, the color of his cheeks turning an even deeper red. 

Letting go of Ezra’s chin, Vizago reached down and grabbed hold of Ezra’s firm ass, saying “Already thinking about our next encounter, I see. Glad to see you are looking forward to it. I hope to take things to the next level.” Vizago released Ezra’s ass and moved to the exit door’s control panel. With a touch from one of his fingernails, the door opened. Vizago gestured for Ezra to leave. “I hope you find Kanan, I really do. That’s good for you and good for business,” he said, crudely grabbing his own crotch. 

Ezra paused at the exit door, looking back at Vizago. “A deal is a deal,” Ezra said. 

 “Yes, a deal is a deal. I’ll let you know when I want to collect...”

.........

 _Later aboard the_ Ghost.........

 

Ezra thought back to Vizago’s words. He _had_ enjoyed himself...he also hated himself for it. He hated Vizago for putting him in that position, hated the Empire for what it did to him, hated Kanan for letting himself be captu....No. He could never hate Kanan. He loved him, as friend, as a master, and...as more.

He knew Kanan was unaware of Ezra’s true feelings, but Zeb knew. Of everyone on the _Ghost_ , only Zeb knew Ezra’s true thoughts. Sabine might have some clue, but if she did, she kept it to herself.

Zeb was like Ezra’s older brother...his hairy, smelly older brother. Who also happened to be the first person Ezra had...been intimate with. It had caught both of them by surprise, but they have since bonded. Ezra now feels at home whenever he jumps into the bunk with Zeb. Just as he felt at home now, nestled safely in Zeb’s arms, the Lasat lying peacefully behind him. Every day he wakes up and goes to sleep on the _Ghost_ , Zeb is there. It was Zeb who had held Ezra in his arms as he cried himself to sleep after Kanan’s capture. Zeb who listened as Ezra confided how he felt about Kanan. Zeb who helped Ezra release his...hormonal urges. 

For his part, Zeb felt much the same way. Ezra was a convenient release for his healthy Lasat libido, and Zeb didn’t have the same hang-ups regarding sex as many beings did, which suited Ezra perfectly. Ezra loved Zeb with all his heart. But Ezra also loved Kanan. At first, Ezra had felt torn between the two, but Zeb had helped him to understand. Zeb had explained that there was a reason why Ezra had bonded with two cadets at the Academy, why Ezra was now bonding with Kanan. Because they were human, like Ezra. Kanan was also a Jedi, which allowed Ezra to feel even closer to him. Zeb understood that strong drive to be with his own kind, something he could no longer do after the Empire butchered the Lasat people. 

Zeb would always be there for Ezra, and he would also do his best to make sure the kid was happy. That happiness depended on rescuing Kanan, and now with the information Ezra had gained from Vizago, they stood a chance. Ezra had told Zeb all about the deal he had made with the Devaronian. At first, Zeb had wanted to go back and pull Vizago apart, but he realized it would do no good. Vizago’s ship had already left, and there was no time to track him down. They had precious little time to spare. Their plan was already in motion, with the rest of the _Ghost_ crew now onboard with the mission to rescue Kanan.  

Zeb would find a way to pay Vizago back for what he had made Ezra do, but for now...for now they would rest, Ezra safely snuggled in Zeb’s warm embrace. And in the morning...they would begin their mission to rescue Kanan. 

.........

 _Later aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer_.........

 

The crew of the _Ghost_ had successfully infiltrated the Star Destroyer where Kanan was being held captive. While the rest of the crew fought their way through waves of stormtroopers, Ezra had crawled through a cramped access shaft until he reached the central detention center. Keying open one of the cell doors, Ezra saw Kanan, half-dazed and restrained against an interrogation table. 

“Turns out you taught me pretty well,” Ezra said with a smile as he unlocked Kanan’s restraints. 

“You shouldn’t have come here...but I’m glad you did,” Kanan said with a weak smile. 

“You would’ve done the same for me. In fact, you have.” 

Kanan nearly collapsed as he leaned on Ezra’s shoulder for support. Ezra placed his hand on Kanan’s chest, helping his master stay upright. He desperately wanted to tell Kanan how he felt about him, but now was not the time. They needed to escape, and fast. 

Leaving the detention area, Kanan limped along next to Ezra, holding his Padawan close for support. 

Another doorway opened in front of them...revealing the Inquisitor standing on a narrow walkway. 

The Inquisitor ignited his scarlet saber, as Ezra and Kanan looked on in shock. Calming himself with the Force, Kanan knew he had to be strong...especially for Ezra’s sake. 

“Let me borrow that,” he said, taking Ezra’s lightsaber-blaster from the boy’s belt. 

“Yeah, no problem...” Ezra said, taking a step back as Kanan moved toward the Inquisitor. Gathering all the energy he could muster, Kanan ran at the Pau’an, lightsaber drawn. He then fired the blaster part of the saber, momentarily catching the Inquisitor by surprise. Reflexively absorbing the incoming bolts with his blade, the Inquisitor raised his saber as Kanan’s came crashing down. The duel had begun. 

“I never thought of that,” Ezra said to himself as Kanan continued to fire several shots, then engage the Inquisitor again with his blade. Ezra watched in admiration as Kanan’s toned, acrobatic form moved from side to side, parrying and thrusting as he exchanged blows with his enemy. 

The Inquisitor then locked sabers with Kanan, and Ezra knew Kanan couldn’t hold him by himself. Seeing Kanan’s captured saber dangling from the Inquisitor’s belt, Ezra called it into his hands with the Force, igniting its blue blade and joining the fray. 

“At last...a fight that might be worthy of my time,” the Inquisitor snarled, igniting the second blade of his double-sided lightsaber. 

Ezra kept one end of the Inquisitor’s saber at bay while Kanan worked on the other. Just when Ezra thought he was getting the hang of things, the Inquisitor let out a fearsome Force push, nearly shoving Ezra off the walkway. He then triple kicked Kanan’s chest and Force pushed the older Jedi back as well. 

The Inquisitor then turned to Ezra, locking eyes with the boy. Ezra felt his cold presence drowning out his senses. He also felt a spark of recognition in the Inquisitor’s eyes, as the Inquisitor flashed his pointed teeth at Ezra. 

Memories of his Force vision back at the Lothal Jedi temple flooded Ezra. Memories of the Inquisitor forcing himself inside Ezra, burying his cock to the hilt. Of Ezra’s helpless cries as the Inquisitor’s shaft continued to expand, spilling its dark seed deep within Ezra. The Inquisitor seemed to acknowledge this as he took a step closer to Ezra. _But how could that be?_ Ezra thought. The Inquisitor wasn’t at the temple; it had all been an illusion. Unless...unless he had somehow shared a Force vision with... 

Ezra’s thoughts were interrupted as the Inquisitor sent his spinning double-bladed saber hurtling through the air towards him. Ezra barely managed to bat the blade aside when he lost his balance, falling off the walkway, seemingly to his doom. 

The last thing Ezra heard was Kanan shouting “Noooo!” as Ezra slammed hard on one of the walkways below, losing consciousness. 

.........

 _Several minutes later_.........

 

Voices swirled in Ezra’s head as he slowly regained consciousness.

“Ezra, are you out there?” Hera’s voice rang through the comm at his side. 

Ezra opened his eyes, feeling two fresh cuts along his left cheek. He winced in pain. Two new reminders of how much he hated the Empire. He reached for his comm, taking it into his hand. 

“I’m here...” he said, groggily. 

“Do you have Kanan? Is he okay?” Hera asked, desperation in her voice. 

Ezra looked up to see Kanan, two lightsabers in his hands, holding his own against the Inquisitor. 

“Yeah...I think he’s better than okay.” 

Ezra hurried as fast as he could to reach the upper walkway, hearing the clash of sabers overhead as Kanan continued to push the Inquisitor back. 

As he was getting closer to Kanan, he heard the Inquisitor speak, “You have no idea what you’ve unleashed here today. There are some things far more frightening than death.” 

Ezra finally caught up to Kanan, watching in surprise as the Inquisitor let go of the walkway’s edge, falling to his death in the fiery pit below. As the Inquisitor went up in flames, Ezra could feel his cold presence in the Force disappear, too. In its place, he felt only warmth. Kanan. 

“Kanan...Kanan...” Ezra called from behind his master. 

Kanan turned around to see Ezra standing there, smiling. The way he looked was beyond compare. “I thought I lost you,” Kanan whispered, something stirring deep inside him. In that moment, he looked at the boy in front of him in a way that he hadn’t before. This powerful swelling of emotion caught Kanan by surprise. 

“I know the feeling,” Ezra responded, basking in Kanan’s warm presence. “Let’s go home...” 

.........

 _Later aboard the_ Ghost _........._

 

After a harrowing escape from an exploding Star Destroyer, the crew of the _Ghost_ was enjoying some much needed down time. After meeting with their newfound Rebel friends, including former Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Ezra thought things were starting to look up. 

Although, there was still some unresolved tension. Ezra had seen Kanan and Hera share a deep kiss earlier that night, and the dream of becoming...intimate with his master seemed to drift further away. 

“I don’t want to hurt Kanan’s...or Hera’s...feelings. But I can’t help how I feel...” 

Zeb gave Ezra a soft kiss on the cheek, then a playful rub on the head. “Cheer up, kid. We just helped save the day! I know Kanan is proud of you, and I am, too.” 

The hairs on the back of Ezra’s neck perked up at the touch of the Lasat’s lips against his cheek. 

“And now I have two scars on my cheek to match the two on your back,” Ezra replied, with a hint of melancholy. 

Zeb drew Ezra closer to his chest, the boy curled up nicely against his fur. From their position on the top bunk, Zeb could see the painting Sabine had done on their cabin wall of Ezra falling on Zeb. 

“Remember back when we couldn’t stand each other, kid?” Zeb asked, looking at the painting. 

“You mean yesterday?” Ezra responded coyly. 

“You little Loth-rat...always a tease,” Zeb purred in Ezra’s ear, sticking his tongue out to playfully lick Ezra’s smooth lobe.

“Hehe, that tickles, Zeb!” Ezra shouted, squirming in Zeb’s embrace. 

“I know something else that tickles...” Zeb said, letting out a low growl. 

Ezra could feel Zeb’s dick hardening behind him, causing Ezra to develop his own erection.

“You’ll get your chance with Kanan, kid, one day...but, for now...for now, let’s have a little more fun...”

“Fuuuuuhhh.....” Ezra groaned, as Zeb grinded up against his ass. “Yeah, let’s have some fun...” 

As Zeb continued to grind against Ezra, he leaned over for a deep kiss, their tongues swirling together as their bodies became intertwined. 

Elsewhere on the _Ghost_ , Chopper’s mechanical servos whined as his memory banks took in all the action being recorded by the hidden cameras inside Zeb and Ezra’s cabin. Things were indeed starting to look up...

**Author's Note:**

> This story wraps up the end of Rebels Season 1. In case you haven't noticed, Zeb and Ezra (Zebra...) is my favorite Rebels pairing, and that will continue in the stories to come. Ezra's longing for Kanan will also be a part of stories going forward, as master and apprentice continue to grow closer. Vizago will return in at least one future story, and Chopper...well, Chopper might very well have his time in the spotlight...


End file.
